Dispensing systems are generally small, complex technical assemblies that can be mounted on several types of packaging. These include, for example, spray nozzles, aerosol valves, drop dispensers, etc.
It is often necessary, for technical and/or aesthetical reasons, to conceal these systems or to integrate them in a packaging without affecting their main product-dispensing function.
When the packaging uses an operating device such as a tappet-button, the encasing and assembly of the dispensing system with the button is a delicate operation that must, however, be carried out easily and quickly in order for it to be automated.
Furthermore, if the tappet-button has elements that are intended to cooperate functionally with the dispensing system and, mainly, with the downstream end of the evacuation conduit, their relative positioning must be carried out in a precise and stable manner.
The aim of the present invention is to solve these technical problems in a satisfying manner.